My Strange Life
by SilenceAtDawn
Summary: Sora's mom sent him to Mentaru HighSchool, a place that is an all-boy school filled with kids who are mental. Sora believes that he is mental because his "Imaginary-Friend" Roxas never disappeared. Now that Sora knows the truth about Roxas and his mental problem, will Sora surprise Roxas? Roxas x Sora story!


**Silence: Hi! This is my first story!**

**Sora: Nice to meet you Silence.**

**Riku: Nice to meet you...**

**Roxas with a pridefully annoying attitude: Nice to meet the author.**

**Silence glares at Roxas which makes him flinch: Yes, nice to meet you all.**

**Axel: Hey! Roxas didn't mean it. (Man she is scary)**

**Silence reading Axel's thoughts: Who is scary?**

**Axel says while whistling: Never-mind.**

**Silence: Humph...**

**Sora stutters nervously: W-well this is a y-yaoi story right?**

**Silence: Yep. Everyone loves Sora. Why?**

**Sora's face becomes pale: This is a hentai story then...**

**Riku: Sora is mine!**

**Silence: Yes, yes. Man you are really stubborn.**

**Riku: Whatever.**

**Leon: Let's start the story.**

**Silence: Just to let you know, I am sorta using only the characters, but in my own way. Have fun reading. Don't be afraid to write reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Day I Transferred... I knew my life was screwed...

* * *

**Sora's Story (Third Person Limited):**

As Sora walked to his new school with his imaginary friend Roxas floating behind him. Roxas is Sora's imaginary friend. Usually when a kid turns nine, they give up all their imaginary friends. In Sora's case, he continues to believe that he had a metal problem and he keeps seeing Roxas. Roxas says that he was a magical being and that he had somehow gotten attached to Sora. Sora, however, doesn't believe a single word of what Roxas said. Sadly, because of that, Sora can only see, hear, touch, and punch Roxas. Even so, that makes Sora feel better. Roxas somehow can reads Sora's thoughts, so he can make Sora's life miserable. Sora didn't know when or how Roxas came into his life, he was just there making his life miserable.

"Hurry up slowpoke, you're going to be late," Roxas says while floating above Sora's head pulling his hair. Sora continued to walk, ignoring Roxas and that was Sora's mistake. Roxas slowly put his arms around Sora's neck, then, with amazing strength he started choking Sora, who was on the verge of fainting.

"Twig, you're really vulnerable today. Are you okay," Roxas said with false concern. Sora glared at Roxas. Sora hated being called Twig, but even so Roxas was partly right.

"I am completely fine," the now thirteen-year-old Sora said with a horse voice. Roxas truly was on the verge of laughing, but he kept it in to make Sora angry. Roxas looked down on Sora, with a large smirk on his face.

"You are late," Roxas sung as Sora's eyes widened.

"Dang it! You low-life! You made me late," Sora snapped as he ran to school with Roxas floating behind him. The school that Sora was going to was one into, was the one his mom made him transfer into. Sora's mom thought he was a mental, because of that, she transferred Sora into an all boys school, for high school students that are mental. The rare school was in Kyoto, Japan. Far away from civilization. Sora was from Honolulu, Hawaii. Japan is really close to the islands, so she made his transfer into a all boys mental boarding school. The school is called Mentaru High-school. Sora was deathly pale as he made his way to the front gate of the school. He took a deep breath as pushed the gate open, and then he made his way to the principal's office.

"Nice to see you Sora Hikari," Mr. Micky said as Sora walked into the office. Mr. Micky is the principal of the school. He prefers people to call him Micky, even after becoming principal.

"Hi! D-do I have to sign any p-papers," Sora asked stiffly. Micky gave a jolly laugh that released some tension from Sora.

"Yes, but only a few. Come over here so I can show you the papers," Micky said with a light tone, which seemed to make Sora relax so much, he forgot Roxas was there glaring at him. Roxas glided over to the floor and tripped Sora, which made him realize that he was there. Sora felt anger all over again, but he wanted to surprise Roxas by suppressing the anger. Sora calmly walked over to Micky's desk and they chatted, Sora explained somethings to Micky, all while Roxas sat thinking of something that Sora would _love_ to know later.

As the day broke into evening, Sora was in his own dorm room unpacking his things while humming. _The principal was really nice_, Sora thought with glee. Roxas was sitting quietly watching Sora. Sora could tell behind him, Roxas was thinking of something, but it obliviously was serious because he looked serious. Sora stared at his new uniform that had was going to wear until he was allowed to graduate. The Mentaru High-school only allows people to graduate when they are not mental anymore. If they can't graduate, then they move onto the college, that is the place to be when you are truly mental. Some become teachers.

"What are you doing Twig, you retard," an unforgettable voice rumbled. Sora turned and glared at Roxas. Roxas glared back and did not harass Sora. That was surprising for Sora, but he didn't complain and he continued unpacking.

"You realize the principal saw me," Roxas said bluntly.

"What? That is completely impossible," Sora exclaimed.

"Well, he that knew I had tripped you."

"Impossible."

"Like I sai-"

"I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e," Sora shouted, cutting off Roxas. This made Roxas angry, Sora knew well from the look on his face.

"It's about time I tell you something," Roxas said with a sigh. Sora looked at him, a tiny bit confused.

"Continue," Sora said urging Roxas to spit it out.

"You may not believe me, from my other stories,but you should believe this one," Roxas says pausing to look at Sora. Sora just nodded so fast Roxas that looked at him like he was a weirdo.

"You must have thought a lot about whatever-you-are-going-to-say," Sora said with a grin on his face. Roxas sighed, then took a deep breath. _If he is going to say something it better not insult me in a way_, Sora thought, preparing himself to attack Roxas at moment's notice.

"You should aren't preparing yourself to punch me, are you," Roxas questioned with an impatient voice. Sora stopped the thought of punching and relaxed. "As I was saying earlier, some people can see me," Roxas says as Sora glares at him. Roxas continues, "Only truly mental people can see me, or people with a heart of a little kid."

"And that means..?"

"Other people than you, Twig, can see me," Roxas said looking a little nervous, but he said the words teasingly. (Author's Note: Sora and Dora are too similar!) Sora inched closer to Roxas and stared at him for a long time. The air was tense, Sora can tell that Roxas was nervous with the heavy air, even though he tried hiding it.

"Is that true," Sora asked with stupidity, which had decreased the tension in the air. Roxas chuckled a little, then he went over to the now-confused Sora. Sora's eyes widened as he found himself brushing Roxas's lips. Sora fought back, but Roxas had already wrapped his arms around Sora. Finally giving in, Sora let Roxas kiss his lips.

**Roxas's Story (First Person): **

I kissed Sora with my arms forcefully around him, keeping him from backing away. As I felt Sora give in, I kissed him one last time, then I licked his smooth mouth, asking if I should let my tongue in. Sora reluctantly opened his mouth for access. I quickly sucked on his tongue letting my saliva swirl with his. I felt him moan a few times as I sucked on the rough surface of his tongue. At last, I broke away, fully out of air. We both sat there breathing, then he looked at me with his bright red face in a pout. My heart almost popped out of my chest when I saw him.

"Roxas, I you want to take this farther, do you want to," Sora questions me with the adorable red face, along with the pout. I gulped as I processed the thought.

"Of course, after all, you did ask for it," I said seductive as I could. Sora's faced turned even more red than before as I went for a passionate kiss. He fought back, put soon, he opened his mouth with his tongue sucking at my lips. I parted my mouth and he quickly push his tongue in. He forcefully sucked on my tongue, then he pour his silky saliva into my mouth. His tongue twirled his saliva around my tongue. I took charge the moment he paused, sucking playfully at Sora's tongue as I removed his T-shirt. I played with his pink nipples, feeling them harden at my touch. I realized that we were on the floor and I manipulated Sora all the way to his bed. That is when he took control.

He suddenly turned me over and removed my button-up shirt. He played with my nipples as he sucked on my ear, whispering seductive things as he did. This made me blush, but I didn't fight back. Sora sucked on one on my hardened nipples, while he teased the other one. I heard myself moan from time to time. Sora removed my jeans without me noticing until I gathered enough strength to look at my boxers. Suddenly angry, I twisted out of Sora's strong grasp and got the control again.

I licked his lips while caressing his nipples, making him moan. Taking that as a chance, I let my tongue enter his mouth. I felt vibrations from his mouth. My hands slid down his body, tracing his collarbone. Soon, my hands reached his pants. I pulled it off as I deepen the kiss. Sora had already taken off my boxes, to my surprise. I was over-thrown and once again underneath Sora, my butt-hole in his path. His erect cock was showing through his boxers.

"Roxas, lift you butt in the air," Sora said seductively in my ear, also while rubbing his cock on my rear. Slowly, I did as he said. As soon as I was in the position he told me to be in, I felt his cock on the tip on my hole. "Can I put it in," Sora asked in my ear. I nodded, my face flushing bight red.

**Sora's Story (First Person):**

I felt embarrassed at my boldness when handling Roxas, but he was too cute to resist. I felt the tip of my cock go in and I slowly plunged the rest in, saying soothing words to Roxas in his ear. He moaned and he took a glance at me. That had made me feel more energetic. I pounded at Roxas's body for several minutes. After a while, I felt pressure building, I held it back, because I wanted Roxas to feel better too. I reached over and felt his cock, which was bigger than mine fully erect. I rocked even hard while stroking his cock. I heard occasional moans of pleasure from Roxas when I hit a good spot. I continued to aim for it as I stroked his cock.

Soon after my mission of pleasuring Roxas had started, I felt pressure building up in Roxas's cock. I stroked his balls to make the tension even more intense. I was reaching my limit too. I leaned over near Roxas's ear.

"Let's cum together," Roxas said before I could. I kissed his smooth, red ear as my answer. He nodded and I felt him release. When he did, he tighten around my cock, making me cum. After that, we both laid down breathless on the bed. We looked at each other and laughed. Then, I realized Roxas was glaring at me.

"Sorry Roxas, I came inside you," I said apologetic, trying to make him stop glaring.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Roxas saiD while carelessly. He moved above me, looking at my with eyes filled with lust. I realized then, he wasn't glaring at me, he was looking at me with eyes or lust! I felt uneasy, and completely helpless whe he looked at me like that.

"Roxas..?"

"This time, it's my turn. Okay," he said in my ear with lust. I saw his cock. Completely erect, poking at my hole. Roxas looked at me then his cock, trying to pass a message. I nodded, also muttering something that sounded like a yes. He pumped his cock into me, teasing my nipples at the same time. I felt my face burn, but I relaxed as he swayed in and out. It hurt a lot at first, but when I relaxed, I felt the pleasure of the rocking motion. Roxas stopped teasing my nippinset instead he pimpeding my cock. Massaging the tip of my cock, then my balls. I felt tension build and I know he felt it too.

As my insides tightened, I felt that Roxas was building pressure too. I managed to lock eyes with him, we both smiled. I released the same time Roxas did. After all that, we managed to get the smell out of the room, and we replaced the sheets with mine from home. I felt that I was silly for doing that with my imaginary friend, but I didn't exactly dislike it either. I laid down on my bed as I gaze at my darkend room. I fell asleep as I thought of the sunshine and my new school life.


End file.
